Rain
by Lolita-Death-Bunny
Summary: Another Dir en grey fict. This time it's a ShinyaXDie pairing. If you dont like BL, Yaoi, or gay love stories, dont read. Just Shinya hanging out at home while it rains and Die makes an unexpected appearence.


Auburn orbs watched the cool glass as rain drops slid down, racing each other trying to get to the bottom on the window. His warm breaths fogged the glass and cleared it when he sucked in for another breath. The dark clouds hid the early morning sun, fooling the world into thinking that it was still very early in the morning. On this particular Sunday morning the thin drummer was glad that leader-sama had cancelled practice that day.

Shinya had planned to spend the day curled up with his precious dog Miyu. Currently the small dog was sleeping at the end of Shinya's large bed, despite the fact that it was nearly nine in the morning. The blond haired man watched the dog take slow breaths before he removed himself from his place at the window. He sighed and left the room, leaving the door open so that Miyu could leave the room once she had woken up.

He grabbed a book sitting on the dresser by the door and decided that hot tea was in order for this cold, rainy Sunday morning. He switched on a very decretive lamp and the room was immediately illuminated with pale white light. Shinya's apppartment wasn't small but it wasn't big either. The living room held a medium sized couch and a lazy chair in a corner the sliding glass door. A glass coffee table sat in the center of the room, a vase of red rose's in the center.

Across from all of this was a T.V. stand that held D.V.D player, stereo, and T.V. A small table next the couch was where the lamp was located. In between the couch and chair was a tall lamp that almost touched the ceiling, only allowing an inch or so to space it from the white roof. The walls were a pale blue, reflecting the drummer in the slightest of ways. A small dinning table that sat four was placed near the entrance to the kitchen. A breakfast bar sat between the kitchen and the hallway that led to the two bedrooms and bathroom.

The kitchen was slightly smaller than the living room. Shinya walked onto the cold white tile and shuddered as a cold chill ran through his body. He shook the feeling off and began to fill the red tin teapot full of water. When he had finished he found himself humming the tune to Yokan, something that surprised him for some reason. He placed the teapot on the warming stove and turned to face his cabinets. Finally deciding on what cabinet held his coffee cups; he stepped to the left and pulled open the wooden door.

Inside were mugs of different sizes, big, small, tall, thin, and fat. Shinya pulled out a small fat one that was a plain black colour with a red star in a few spots. He watched as the burner on the stove turned red as the heat intensified. After five minutes the teapot got hot enough and a steady whistle came from the spout, indicating that the water inside was hot enough. Shinya turned the heat off and removed the kettle from the burner, placing it on one of the unused ones.

He removed the lid from the spout and poured the hot water into his cup, replacing the lid on the pot before putting it back on the cold burner. He found the glass container that held his precious teabags and opened the lid, pulling out two of the tea bags and their strings. He placed the end of the string with the tea in the hot water, careful not to touch the scalding water. He waited as the tea turned the clear water into dirty tea. And the only thing he could hear then was the ticking of his clocks.

He carefully walked the tea to the couch and placed it on the coaster waiting, not spilling a single drop of the liquid. He sat down and took hold of the novel he had been reading for the past month. Before opening the binding of the book he glanced at the clock hanging above the TV. It read 9:15 a.m. The drummer finally came to terms that today would be slow and he would alone in the silence unless he did something, even though it wasn't in his personality.

The silence of the apartment lasted for only a short fifteen minutes. Shinya had opened his book at 9:16 and so the silence ensued until a knock came to the appato at 9:30 sharp. When the knock came, Shinya was already deep in reading and when the three sharp strikes against the door came he dropped the book, thus losing his place. He stood up, heart racing, and a thought struck him, Who would be at his door at 9:30 in the morning in the pouring rain?

Loud barking came from Shinya's room and grew louder still as the small dog raced into the room, yapping at Shinya's side, acting as a guard dog. A smile curled the drummer's plush lips as he lifted Miyu and shushed her. He placed his hand on the knob, "Baka," he muttered as he twisted the knob and pulled the door open. A small gasp escaped Shinya's lips as he stared at a soaked guitarist that now stood as his doorstep. "So, are you gonna let me in?" Die asked, pushing some of the wet hair from his face.

Shinya nodded but stopped Die before he came in, "Please take your socks and shoes off, I don't want my carpet soaked," he said softly, pointing to a mat by the door, indicating that he was to put the shoes there. Die nodded and did as he was asked, slipping the wet shoes from his feet, next pulling the wet socks from his feet. Shinya had disappeared down the hall but now returned with a dry towel, handing it to Die. The red head nodded in thanks and took the towel, rubbing the top of his head with it.

"Baka Die,' Shinya said, putting the kettle full of water back on the now re-heating stove. Die looked up, "Hey, now that's not nice," he said jokingly. Shinya shook his head as he got out another mug and two more bags of tea, still trying to shush the yapping dog. "Well why did you walk here in the rain? You are going to catch a cold from doing that," the drummer said, looking up form the stove. Die chuckled, "I won't get sick Shin-chan. I need a change of cloths yes but I won't catch a cold."

"DaiDai, go into my room. There is a robe on my bed, take off all of your cloths and put the robe on," Shinya said over the whistling teapot, "I'll put your cloths in the dryer so you can have warm cloths." Die nodded and went down the hall. 'You did it again Shinya. You called him DaiDai,' somewhere in the back of his head, a voice was whispering to the young drummer. 'We're friends. It's our nicknames for each other,' Shinya thought back.

Roughly ten minutes later, Die emerged from the hall carrying a bundle of wet cloths. A cup of tea was waiting for the Guitarist on the counter when Shinya took the wet cloths to the dryer in the back of the hall. "You need something warm to heat your body. So drink it," Shinya said before disappearing down the hall again. Die watched Shinya go and turned around, reaching for the steaming drink. He raised it to his lips and tipped it slightly; letting some of the hot tea burn his lips and tongue.

"Ahh," Die grunted, pulling the cup away sharply, spilling a little on the robe Shinya had insisted he wear. The named man returned moment's later, arms free of cloths. "So, might I ask as to why you walked here in the rain?" Shinya asked, retrieving his own tea and sitting beside Die at the bar. The corners of Die's mouth curled into a smile as he answered, "To see you," he said, trying to sip the hot liquid again. Shinya nodded, "Seriously why did you come over here? Did Kaoru schedule a practice for today? Or is Kyo sick again?"

Die just looked at Shinya, smiling that lady killer smile. "Neither. I came to see you Shinya. I figured that we never spend any time together so I thought maybe today," Die's eyes shined with truth and Shinya couldn't help but notice it. "Fine, but did you have to walk?" Shinya continued with the questions. Die nodded, "I love the rain. You know that." Shinya finally smiled up at the well built man who was clad in a red silk robe that hung loosely from his build.

"So Die, is there anything in particular you thought we could do?" Shinya asked raising one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows. Die gave a cute grin, "I thought maybe we could watch cartoons and snuggle on the couch," he said. Shinya sighed, "Could you be serious for one?" he asked setting his cup down. Die's grin disappeared, "I was being serious Shin-chan," he said watching Shinya, studying every detail about the thin drummer. Sighing, Shinya stood up but a firm hand on his shoulder made him turn around.

"Shin," Die said standing up, "I meant what I said." The red head slipped his arms around Shinya's thin waist and pulled him close to his chest. Shinya tried to pull back but Die's strong arms wouldn't allow it. "Die please," Shinya said, looking in the brown orbs of the older man. "Shinya, there is something that I need to tell you," Die's voice was soft but it was serious at the same time. 'He's going to say what you've wanted to say for the longest time. Say it first. Go on,' the voice from the back of his head was back.

Die let Shinya go but the drummer didn't move an inch, he stayed rooted to spot, keeping silent. "Ever since I met you, I thought you were beautiful. And you still are. And ever since then I have loved you. I know that you may not return the feelings but I just had to tell you and today seemed perfect," Die stared into the Auburn eyes of the drummer until he finished. His eyes them dropped, his heart was pounding as if it were trying to break free of the place it was held captive.

"Die I-"Shinya was cut off by a sharp ding from down the hall. He closed his eyes, "I'm going to go get your cloths. Make yourself at home," he said softly turning to the hall. The younger man took long strides down the hall and Die watched as he disappeared down the dark hallway. Loud claps of thunder shook the house and lightening flashed outside as a warning of the pouring rain. After a few seconds Die sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on with the small black remote that sat on the coffee table.

He flipped through the channels until he found the cartoon station. His lips curled into a smile as he realized his favorite cartoon was on. "What in the name of Kami-Sama are you watching Die?" Shinya asked from behind the ladder. Die's head turned to see Shinya with an armful of his cloths. "Cartoons," He said standing up, taking the cloths. "I'll go change," he said, passing Shinya and stepping into the bathroom. The room was a plain white with blood red towels hanging on a silver towel bar next to the shower. And other towel hung near the sink.

Die slipped the robe off, lifting the robe to his nose, taking in the sent of Shinya before he pulled n his own warm cloths. He wore a plain black button-up shirt and baggy jeans, casual to say the least. Die looked at his messy fuzzy hair. His eyes scanned the counter and rested on a brush filled with blond hair that had belonged to the drummer. He brought it to his head and combed the ear length hair down, straightening it slightly. Die shrugged none-the-less, just glad that it looked presentable.

He left the bathroom and found that Shinya was sitting in his spot on the couch, sipping the tea he had had before. "Do I look better now?" Die asked, sitting at the other end of the couch. 'You always look good DaiDai,' Shinya thought looking the older man over. He just nodded and looked at the TV, "Why do you watch such shows?" he asked, looking back at Die who just smiled. "Because they are mildly entertaining," he said watching Shinya with the most concentration.

'Do it now,' the voice called to Shinya, 'It's perfect timing. He's playing as if nothing happened but you know what you should say, so say it!' Shinya thought the voice's advice over and decided to tell the ladder at long last how he had felt. "Die, I have something to tell you," Shinya said softly, almost silently. Die nodded to indicate that he was listening. "Die, ever since the day I met you, I had feelings for you."

That's how he started, "I never really figured them out until a few months ago and I realized that," he paused, "I love you too." Die smiled that brilliant smile and a loud clap of thunder, followed by lightening, shook the appato again. The lights began to flicker and soon the power went out, leaving the men in almost complete darkness. "Great to powers out," Shinya mumbled standing up. He walked to the kitchen, careful not to knock anything over.

Shinya's ears caught a sound to his left and he swiftly spun in the direction of the noise, only to bump into something muscular. "Die?" Shinya called out to the body in front of him. Before another sound could escape Shinya, soft lips were pressed against his own. Once the overall shock passed, the drummer leaned into the kiss, licking the older man's bottom lip in asking for permission to enter his mouth. As if saying yes, Die's lips parted and Shinya's tongue dove in, taking in every flavor of the older mans mouth.

Dies did the same, loving the taste of the drummer. This was something both men had wanted to do for so long but neither had the courage to do. Once at a lose for breath both men drew back, panting lightly. Dies arms wrapped around Shinya and pulled him into an embrace that Shinya never wanted to break. "I love you Shin-chan," Die said, the words sounding sweet on his tongue. A smile curled the plush lips once more, "I love you too DaiDai," the younger replied.


End file.
